1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connecting device that is connected to a to-be-connected housing element, which supports to-be-connected terminals of four or more poles which are arranged in rectilinear form.
2. Background Art
An electrical connecting device for connecting a to-be-connected housing element, which supports to-be-connected terminals of four or more poles arranged side-by-side, has been conventionally known. Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H11-251002, for example, discloses a coaxial connector having a number of cores which is formed of a plug coupling part and a receptacle coupling part as a connector that includes the above-described electrical connecting device. In this coaxial connector, the plug coupling part is provided with four poles of the first central contacts and the first external contacts, and these four pole contacts are arranged in a parallel manner in rectilinear form. In the receptacle coupling part, four pole second central contacts and second external contacts which are respectively electrically connected to the four pole contacts on the plug coupling part side are arranged side-by-side, at points which respectively correspond to the four pole contacts on the plug coupling part side. Thus, four coaxial cables which correspond to and are connected to the respective contacts lead out in a straight line on the side opposite the side where the four pole contacts on either side, the plug coupling part side or the receptacle coupling part side, are respectively connected in the arrangement.
In the coaxial connector that is described in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H11-251002, however, the coaxial cable that leads out from a housing element on either the plug coupling part side or the receptacle coupling part side is arranged so as to lead out in a direction perpendicular to a direction in which the housing element is arranged. Therefore, in either housing element, the size of the housing element may become too large, depending on the pitch between the poles which are arranged side-by-side.
Accordingly, there is some spatial restriction, due to the size of the housing elements when each connector is worked on so as to be connected. That is, it brings disadvantages when working on a connection within a limited space or through such a space, like working in a narrow space.
This is disadvantageous particularly in the case where a to-be-connected housing element that supports to-be-connected terminals of four or more poles which are arranged in a rectilinear form, and an electrical connecting device having a connecting housing element, that supports connection terminals of four or more poles which are electrically connected to the to-be-connected terminals, respectively, are connected to each other after this electrical connecting device has been inserted into a hole formed in a wall. That is, the size of the electrical connecting device that is inserted into a through-hole formed in a wall restricts the size of the through-hole, or makes the insertion work of the electrical connecting device difficult.